Cletus Clown's Fringe Theatre
The Cletus Clown's Fringe Theatre is a fictional platform presented and managed by Cletus The Clown, which narrates a complete collection of short stories regarding Eight Ball's main characters, including moral, social and even psychologhical past events in order to brieftly explain the characters' complex personas and their respective negative or positive future desitions. The anthology includes at least 6 short-stories randomly divided within the 10 chapters and features at least 5 to 6 pages each. Although strongly connected with Eight Ball's main narrative, each story is chronologically desynchronized from the narrative's main organized timeline and functions separately with an emphasis in Racconto (With the sole exception of Chapter VI "Bachelorette", which is based in 1990). Furthermore, the multiple short-stories are interrelated sets of situations and characters, which several events are narrated out of sequence and might be analized by the audience from a multiperspectivity. Each short-story is narrated and presented by a host named Cletus, which through a sarcastic approach and quite often childish attitude provides the reader with a proper introduction per presentation. Regardless, the host do not directly nor indirectly participate and influence each story, although it appears that the narration is being told as a neutral observer. Chapter I - "Sasoriza" In 1968, a very young but extremely poor unnamed Scottish girl is guided and monitored by a newly-arrived Japanese public teacher, Mr. Katsuhiro Anno. The WWII veteran from Abe, Yamaguchi, carefully selected his preferred student from History class for a personalized field trip to Sgurr Fiona, located at Dundonnell and Fisherfield Forest. It was later and finally revealed, that the child was Veronica Albion herself. Chapter II - "Ave Atque Vale" In 1973, Chilean Diplomat Mr. Toribio Prat assigned by Chilean President Salvador Allende managed to survive a military raid to a Ministry of Foreign Affairs' department during the onset of the 1973 Chilean coup d'état. Although saved, Mr. Prat must try by any means to save also his family from DINA agents, which were widely believed to be instructed to capture them. Chapter III - "Sheol" In 1971, Rhodesian Special Air Service's operative and arms dealer, Mr. Pete "Ashema Deva" Tembo, is tasked to negociate a clandestine deal on behalf of a private Chinese defense corporation, including an ilegal military transfer of at least 10,000 vz. 58 V 7,56mm assault rifles to Soviet-influenced Allende's government in Chile for unknown but secretly presumed causes. Although the signed accord was on full track, something wrong went bad along the way. Chapter IV - "Moksha" During the Sino-Vietnamese War in 1979, an unnamed middle-aged Canadian woman reporter finds herself trapped in a Chinese internment camp in Cao Bằng Province, which eventually and finally proved to be a clandestine and deranged organization for sexual slavery and sexual trafficking of children for southeast asian states and Japan. Chapter V - "Saṃsāra" In 1980, industrial spy and corporate Welsh agent Mr. Cillian Ballion is instructed by swiss-verein Lorenz to "recover" corporate and strategic commercial information from two Chinese defense firms in Shangai. Althougn succesful on his endeavour, a counter-offensive was activated in order to prevent further consequences beforehand. Chapter VI - "Bachelorette" In 1990, a lonely american girl is trapped and being persecuted in an abandonded and bankrupted Detroit city by her extremely conservative and fanatically deranged religious family for unknown reasons, which was later revealed to be for a secret ritual in order to boost their clandestine but violent sect.